I hope you dance
by Leauh2o
Summary: This idea came because of a photo of Sykes and Cooper attending Provenza's Wedding. Sharon and Andy share a dance. It is Shandy fluff. Sorry no Beta so all errors are mine.


A/N - Do not own any of these characters, but these ideas get stuck in my head and this seems to be my only relief. Got this idea after seeing a picture of Sykes and Cooper at Provenza's wedding reception. I apologize for any and all typos and error.

* * *

Sharon stepped back into the room knowing that the hour was growing late, soon all the frivolity would be over. She paused for just a moment to let the music and the festive mood of the day wash over her. She really liked weddings.

She scanned the room looking finally spotting Andy at a table with Sanchez and Buzz. As she made her way toward them Sanchez spotted her. She watch Julio slap Andy on the shoulder and tilt his head in her direction.

Andy looked up and watched her make her way across the dance floor. _God he loved to watch her move._ With a word, he planted a pat on his buddies' shoulders before he straighten and started walking toward her. Sanchez said something that she couldn't make out over the music that made Andy turn around and gesture at them. She stopped and watched as all three laughed. When he turned around again his expression was full of mischief. Reaching her, he didn't miss a beat, sweeping her into his arms to join the other party-goers on the dance floor.

She smirked at him, "Do I want to know?" She asked peering around his shoulder at the men he left sitting at the table. Andy laughed, "Probably not."

"Hmm," she glared at him with mock exasperation. The music was interrupted by the DJ announcing the last dance. As the voice of Etta James filled the room with the throaty lyrics of At Last, Sharon hummed resting her head against Andy's shoulder.

Sharon pulled back from him bring her hands to his chest. She still held her small clutch in her hand. Andy stepped back but continued to hold her and move with her to the music. Silently, she opened her purse and removed a small plastic rectangle. Palming the object in her hand, she looked up at him as she snapped the purse closed. Andy watched her, he cocked his head a questioning expression played across his face.

"It's late," she began, "I thought... I really don't want to drive all the way back tonight." Andy's eyebrows rose as she spoke. An impish smile played upon Sharon's lips as she spoke. "So... I decided... to get a room," she said those words and watched his reaction, trying desperately not to smile too much.

Andy's expression was an odd combination of emotions. She recognized his surprise immediately and something she couldn't quite place, hope maybe, she thought.

For a brief moment, he had completely forgotten that they were in the middle of a dance floor surrounded by friends and colleagues, but the pause in their movements was so brief that no one else seemed to notice. Andy's mind was racing. _Was she suggesting? No, he thought, they had come in separate cars. She had driven with Rusty and Gus._

Before he could say anything she continued toying with his tie, "I gave Rusty my keys. He and Gus are going to drive back tonight." She slipped what he now knew was a room key into the breast pocket of his shirt. The stunned look on his face made it impossible for her to hide her growing smile. "I'm sure I can find a ride back with... someone... tomorrow," she teased.

The music ended and Sharon stepped out of his embrace to stand next to him. The DJ was calling for everyone to gather around the dance floor to give the bride and groom a proper send off. Sharon smiled and applauded with the crowd as Louie and Patrice made their way to the center of the group. The newlyweds thanked everyone for coming, gave a wave and headed for the door.

Andy never took his eyes off Sharon. She took a step away but he caught her hand, "Sharon?"

She turned back to him then stepped close leaning in to his ear, "Oh," she almost giggled, "I almost forgot, it's 601," her breath was hot against his skin. Her hand brushed across the key in his pocket as she untied his tie and slipped it from his neck. She stepped back sliding the silk fabric around her own neck, "You know where to find this," she almost purred flicking the ends of the tie in his direction, "if you want it." She then turned and walked out of the reception room.

"Yo Lieutenant, you alright?" Sanchez asked on his way by, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Andy snapped his mouth shut, looked at the detective, open his mouth but quickly shut it again dumbfounded. His hand reached up to his pocket, feeling the hard edges of the plastic key card, he shook his head, smiled at Sanchez then gave him a firm whack on the shoulder. "Yah I'm ... Good. Great wedding huh... I gotta go." With that he hastily exited the room in search of the elevators.

It seemed to take forever to reach the sixth floor. Room 601 was toward the end of the corridor. He stood staring at the door holding the key in his hand. The presence of another guest walking by and asking if he needed help causing him to jump and stammer out a rather incoherent response. Andy swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

He placed the key in the lock when it initially flashed red his heart almost stopped. With another deep breath, he tried again more slowly and was rewarded with the familiar sound of the lock disengaging and a flash of green on the control panel. He slowly turned the handle and stepped across the threshold. The sight that greeted him nearly brought him to his knees.

"I'm starting to really like weddings too," he said. She giggled as he advanced discarding his suit jacket with a toss.

FIN

* * *

A/N

Thank you for reading. Reviews, Feedback, Constructive Criticism encouraged and appreciated. Trying to get better at this writing thing.


End file.
